


Can we make it anymore obvious?

by LouStylesHTommo (Mymelodii)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Don't Try This At Home, Fluffy Smut, M/M, non-au, questionable usage of exercise equipment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mymelodii/pseuds/LouStylesHTommo
Summary: Five times the boys accidentally walked in on Harry&Louis plus one time they did it on purpose.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 19





	1. Liam: Dressing Room Before Rehearsal

They were in such a hurry, having been on different continents for two weeks. Louis jumped his fiancé as soon as Harry walked through the door, barely giving him enough time to say hello.

Harry caught Louis in his arms on pure instinct, happily taking the weight of his beaming sunshine and basking in multiple vocal variations of “Hi, Hazza. I miss you.”

Harry quickly discovered that his sweet creature wasn’t wearing anything underneath a large knitted top. It took a whole lot of self-restraint not to fuck the love of his life against the door right then and there.

Wasting no time, Harry carried his only angel to the sofa across the room while Louis continued to give him quick kisses between each and every “Miss you so much, darling.”

After Harry sat down with Louis in his lap, all his blood rushed to his dick as he found out his gorgeous fiancé had been wearing a small buttplug in anticipation of their reunion. Harry replaced it with his own careful fingers to check if Louis’s body was truly ready while his darling dearest proceeded to unbuckle his belt and unzip his jeans quickly. That’s as far as undressing went before his cock got enveloped by familiar rippling heat of his lovely sweetheart’s slick tight hole.

So Harry still got pretty much all his clothes on as both his hands disappeared under his stolen oversized sweater which, frankly, functioned more like a dress on Louis’s smaller frame. Not that he’s complaining in any ways whatsoever.

Harry kneaded his terrific thief’s wonderful bum in adoring appreciation. Louis hummed happily in response, shimmied against his palms a bit, and asked, “How was your flight, babe?”

Harry had no idea if any other couple actively engage in casual conversations while having sex. But it worked magic on their relationship after some time apart. With their bodies intimately entwined, like an insurance of reassurance, they both found it easier to be embarrassingly honest—under the guise of sappy dirty talks.

“Boring,” Harry admitted while the love of his life stared at how his lips moved and kept him warm. “I couldn’t wait to see you. Almost ran the red on my way from the airport.”

“Hazza, that’s dangerous,” Louis admonished, clenching rhythmically around his cock like the most memorable reprimand. Sky-blue eyes went a little cloudy with mild concerns. “Drive more safe. I rather wait longer than meet you at the hospital.”

Heart filled with gratitude for how much love Louis just packed into that one sentence, Harry kissed the love of his life fiercely. Then his sublime fiancé—whose body started undulating, syrupy sweet and slow—made the most delightful confession Harry had ever heard.

“To be fair, I’ve been trying to condition you for months now,” Louis whispered, conspiratorial. “That coming home to me means instant sexual gratification.”

“Aww, honey,” Harry couldn’t help but coo at his beloved’s belated seductive purr. “Your plan works so brilliantly.”

His naughty dearest preened, winked exaggeratedly, and then sighed blissfully at the vibrating byproduct of Harry’s joyous laughter.

“Ah. Guess so.”

Then their conversation gave way to more sensual, less sensible moans.

Harry genuinely couldn’t think of anything more pleasurable than coming home to the love of his life. The one and only who kept mewling, chanting his name, and demanding more kisses—all while riding him in earnest.

Louis had been so close, grinding down to take Harry’s rigid shaft as deep inside as possible, when their intimacy got so rudely interrupted by an abruptly opened door.

There’s no stopping his beloved fiancé’s climax even as Liam walked in on them and, for some godforsaken reasons, seemed to assume that they were just cuddling.

Liam cooed at the way Harry kissed Louis’s tears of frustration away, calling it ‘adorable welcome home greetings’ while unknowingly trampling all over his small sunflower’s afterglow.

Harry gritted his teeth and not-so-politely told Liam to go away as Louis’s internal spasms clenched hotly around Harry’s cock, milking it for all its worth.

Just because they were in too much of a hurry to lock the door and take off their clothes shouldn’t mean their best friend must be this oblivious.

It’s the testament to their friendship when Liam barely reacted to Louis screeching “Fuck off, Payno!”

“Want me to lock the door on my way out?”

With a fond smile and a teasing question, Liam left them alone once more. He didn’t wait for their answer but the door shut with a click of the lock anyway.


	2. Zayn: Bus 1 in the Parking Lot

“I’m not going to fuck you,” Zayn says flatly. “That is the dumbest and most suicidal shit I’ve ever heard.”

“Bro, I’m not asking you to do it. I’m just asking if you would,” Louis wheedles like the most annoying-yet-simultaneously-adorable little shit on the planet.

Zayn wants to choke him, in the least sexy way imaginable.

“No. It’s called cheating on Liam with Hazza’s fiancé. Ring any bells?”

Louis pouts and stomps his feet like a literal child. Zayn doesn’t understand why his own brain compute this behavior as ‘endearing’ but it is what it is.

“That’s not what I’m saying. Why are you being so difficult? Just tell me if you think I’m fuckable or not. Right now.”

Ah. There it is. The actual question curious mind wants to know.

“First of all,  _ I’m _ being difficult? Second of all, your current level of fuckability has zilch to do with whether or not I’d fuck you.”

Zayn pauses, pulls his agitated partner-in-crime into his bunk bed for a cuddle, and kisses Louis’s hair before he continues on with his response.

“But to answer your question, yes. You are very fuckable and more, Lou. You’re sexy, beautiful, brilliant, and kind. You’re wholeheartedly lovable in every which way. Now what have you been reading on the internet again?”

It breaks Zayn’s heart a little bit, realizing how tense his best mate has been, when Louis basically melts into his embrace. Breathing deeply to keep his protective fury under control, he listens to Louis reciting all the reasons Larry Stylinson can’t be real and why Harry Styles™️  deserves better than the person Zayn trusts like a brother.  


Zayn doesn’t remember himself falling asleep. But he vividly recalls Louis yawning in his face and stealing his blanket. So it’s quite disorienting to wake up and find that the obnoxious thief has disappeared from his bunk altogether.

While Louis isn’t actually a literal child, regardless of how often he acts like one, Zayn is well-aware of his platonic soulmate’s tendency to sleepwalk into mildly-concerning situations.

So off Zayn drudgingly goes to collect his wayward bestie. Hopefully, Louis hasn’t left the bus altogether.

The first area in his line of sight is, of course, where all the electrical outlets are. Who knows how Louis managed to avoid getting electrocuted to death while sleep-poking his finger into them that one time.

Looking for Louis on a childproof bus turns out to be an unexpectedly voyeuristic task.

“Sorry,” Zayn whispers to the startled green eyes before closing the curtain as quickly and quietly as he can.

Because someone evidently snuck in while Zayn was in dreamland and coaxed Louis into another bunk bed.

Because someone evidently dialed up Louis’s level of fuckability to the highest setting. 

Because someone has just been so-very-gently dabbing Louis’s bare skin with a baby wipe, specifically between his bumcheeks, presumably to clean up the mess they’ve made.

Said naked someone deserves better than Harry Styles™️ in Zayn’s opinion.

Louis agrees in a barely audible whisper from behind the curtain.

“Haz, I’m all yours no matter what anyone says, okay?”

Zayn’s lips curve into an involuntary smile when Liam texts him back immediately with a hotel room number.

Right before leaving the bus, Zayn hears the most agreeable-yet-extremely-stubborn sentiment of all time.

“Love you, Lou, no matter what.”


	3. Niall: Styles-Tomlinson Private Residence

Niall only realizes just now how having the spare key to his closest friends’ house might not be such a great idea after all.

They’re supposed to be meeting Liam and Zayn at a rather fancy restaurant in twenty minutes. Which is why Niall is here to pick up his two other besties who seem to have forgotten their dinner reservation all together. Given how they’re currently very busy taking each other to high heaven inside their home gym.

Suspended in an aerial yoga hammock and seemingly locked in the arms of his spouse, Louis is writhing and sobbing desperately.

“Haz, Haz, Haz, baby, please.”

“Please what, Lou? Tell me.”

“Lemme come. Please, please, Hazza, please.”

“But you’re so pretty all tied up like this. Why would I ever want it to end?”

Niall resigns himself to his fate as a horrible cockblocker and, with his back against the one-way mirror wall, shouts as loudly as he can.

“Tommo! Harold!”

Screeching curses as an immediate unified response almost causes Niall’s death by a deranged cackle.

“Your designated driver to 1D reunion has arrived, you fucking lovebirds!”

Louis and Harry call out simultaneously. 

“Sorry, Nialler!”

So typical.

Needless to say, an honest-to-god explanation on why they turn up so late has both Liam and Zayn in stitches.

“My poor eyes,” Niall laments dramatically. “I’ve bleached them so many times I must be seeing blind.”

Ziam Mayne can’t stop laughing at his faux complaint. Meanwhile Larry Stylinson pout in adorable unison, forego making further apologies, and play footsie under the table in an act of defiance instead.

Being the figurative captain of both fan-made ships and the steadfast champion of two literal relationships, Niall is not surprised in the slightest.

Undeniably fond, yes.


End file.
